


"There's tiny men marching up my Starfighter!"

by Kazulret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi Obi-Wan, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Instead of one Obi we have fifty, Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Multi, This is canon but also Not, and they're all tiny red-blonde men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazulret/pseuds/Kazulret
Summary: At the request of his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker travels to Mid-Rim planet Stewjon to help a particular group overcome a 'calamity' threatening their home. He just didn't expect his charges to be so... small?[Alternatively, in which instead of a Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker meets Obi-Wan Kenobi in the form of a group of miniature, sweet-loving red-blonde men who call themselves 'The Kenobi'.]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	"There's tiny men marching up my Starfighter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Man school starts tomorrow! I should read through my notes, make new ones, and prepare for the new year! I'll even write a thing on my tumblr to inform people that I won't be posting for a while!
> 
> Also me: (goes to a fic idea I made at 2 AM a week ago, somehow shoots out 4k words in 3-4ish hours, even checked it on Grammarly Premium™) ah sheit, here we go again
> 
> Made on a whim because I've been scrollin' thru twitter, and I just can't help it HAHAHAHA, I just wanted happy tiny Obis who love this strange tall man who's gonna help their home XD
> 
> This fic was inspired from the lovely [Isoroku's Chibi Obi-Wan doodles!!](https://twitter.com/buzzbuzz_mf/status/1285503151517233152) They're v cute and I love them very much, please send them some love if you can (*´▽`*) (also apparently the day I'm posting this it's their birthday, so give 'em extra love too uwu)

Ah kriff, he's late!

That was the only thought one Anakin Skywalker had as he rushed through the Jedi Temple's halls, making hasty apologies to any Knight or Master unfortunate enough to be in his way. But he really couldn't afford to be any later than he already was. 

_Kark, I promised to come by an hour ago…_

Skidding at a turn, Anakin finally made his way to the Master dormitories. Rushing down the hallway, he skimmed through the plague of each door he passed by.

_Jinn, Jinn, Jinn… Ah, where is it? Oh, there we go!_

Finally, a plague with the label 'Jinn' rested on a door, the green light signifying that someone's inside. Anakin winced. _Maybe he won't be as mad...?_

"Former Padawan mine, you're projecting rather loudly. I suggest you come in before you stress out my neighbors. We don't need another room transfer, don't we?"

The muffled voice behind the door quickly snapped Anakin out of his thoughts, reminding him that he really should be inside right now. "Y-Yes Master, sorry!" He promptly opened the door and walked inside. 

Like most Jedi rooms, Qui-Gon Jinn's quarters were sparsely furnished. However, he did add a few of his own touches to the room. Anakin could already spy a few dozen plants near the balcony, a red-colored stone from that one mission in the Mid-Rim, and the (for once, purely aesthetic) droid model that Anakin made for him at the end of his apprenticeship. But before he could get too distracted, Anakin shifted his gaze back to his former Master. 

"Uh, sorry Qui-Gon, I got a little caught up, had some stuff to do and--" 

Qui-Gon sent him a smirk, sipping his tea as he spoke. "Hmm, so I've heard. I suppose I should understand, given that you barely separate yourself from your starfighter as it is." 

Anakin spluttered. "How was I supposed to know that Cartadon's flora likes snacking on metal?! And no, before you say anything, I _did_ read the debrief, and it didn't say anything about that!" 

Qui-Gon chuckled as he raised a brow. "Hmm, I guess you didn't pay much attention to your languages class either, since I can clearly recall it saying 'Local fauna has been observed to have strong metallophagic tendencies--" 

The Knight squawked before his former Master could speak any further, but it didn't stop Qui-Gon from laughing at his embarrassment, which was palpable in the Force. Did Qui-Gon really call him just to tease him? _Though considering who I'm talking to, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, b-but still!_

"As entertaining as that would be, no, that wasn't why I called you here." Qui-Gon responded. His initial posture, which was relaxed and loose, slowly grew serious. He shifted on his seat to upright himself, before continuing. "I just need to confirm one last time, you're currently on leave with no missions from the Council, right?" 

Anakin nodded, a little confused. "Yeah, why?" 

"I need your help to check something out for me."

Immediately, he became suspicious. Anakin raised a delicate brow. "Uh, no offense Master, but a lot of your 'somethings' are questionable at best." 

His former Master's lips quirked up into a smile, but his gaze remained severe. "Perhaps, but I don't believe you need to worry yourself this time. It's a relatively safe area, at least for people our size." 

Qui-Gon reached out for a datapad that was lying on the table. Turning it on, he used the in-built projector and gestured to the planet that appeared as a holo. "This is Stewjon, a Mid-Rim planet under the alignment of the Republic." He turned the projection around to point at specific spots, namely the various archipelagos that adorned the planet's surface. "Other than it's tropical environment, the planet is also known for its abundance in wildlife, particularly the fauna that can be found there." 

Squinting his eyes at the holo, Anakin tried to suppress a groan. Of course, his former Master wanted him to go plant-hunting, even though they've done that more times than he could count when they were still a Master-Padawan pair. But despite leaving that thought to trail in the Force, Qui-Gon either didn't notice or ignored him. He went on.

"I once, ahem, 'visited' the planet long ago, years before you were born. My starfighter was heavily damaged, but fortunately, I was able to meet a few locals who were willing to help. Slightly strange, but overall well-meaning folk. They initially refused me when I asked what I could do for them in return for their services, but they eventually told me that they had foreseen a great calamity overcoming their home in the forest."

Anakin nodded. "And then…?"

"Just a few hours ago, during my meditation, I foresaw that this 'calamity' may be arriving soon. They might be in danger--" 

"-- and you can't help them out right now because the Council grounded you for that mission on Cato Neimoidia?" He finished, grinning at the end of his sentence. 

The long-haired Jedi huffed. "Well, 'grounded' would not be the word that I'd use," He muttered, rolling his eyes when Anakin's grin grew larger. "but yes, the Force has warned me that the danger to their homes is imminent, and that they'll need help if they want to keep their group safe." 

Anakin hummed, reclining on the chair in thought. If this was a big 'threat', Qui-Gon would've asked for more people to help out. But during their holo-call, the Jedi Master had implied that Anakin will be going to Stewjon alone. And probably without permission from the Council, in usual Qui-Gon fashion.

Still, though, what kind of threat is it anyway? Is it some kind of massive beast? Greedy opportunists seeking to destroy the land for profit? Or a natural disaster? 

"They never specified what the danger was, but I remember their faces." Qui-Gon answered his wordless query. "Whatever it is, I imagine that it's definitely worth being cautious for." 

Anakin sent him a curious look. "Still, though, me, alone? Not that I don't like solo missions or think lowly of the faith you have in me," Anakin added with a wiggle on his eyebrows, "but I don't have that much to work with here." 

Qui-Gon rubs his chin in thought. "If all goes well, I don't think you'd need to stay for long. Just stay long enough to help defend their home. Besides…" He looked away, eyes turning somewhat sorrowful. "I owe them that much for helping me so long ago." 

Anakin grew silent for a bit, thinking through his answer. He didn't have as much info as he'd like, but Jedi were expected to work with the circumstances that the Force gives them. Plus, Qui-Gon isn't really trying to force him to do it, so if he really wanted, he could choose to say no. 

_But then, what kind of Jedi would I be if I ignored people in need?_

"Alright." Anakin nodded. 

His former Master's gaze perked up. "So you will do it?"

"At the very least, I'll do it so that I can help them out." The Knight responded with a shrug. He took the datapad to take a closer look at his newfound destination. His lips quirked into a frown. "This planet better not be a muddy one, Master." 

Qui-Gon chuckled, face showing equal parts relief and gratitude. "You'll have to check that for yourself, my former Padawan." 

* * *

The coordinates that Qui-Gon had provided in the datapad were far from any kind of civilization: It was in the heart of some sort of forest, which looked endless in its sprawl. In a way, it made sense, since he had hinted that these people were the more traditional type. But still, Anakin couldn't help but be surprised. 

_("From what I had observed, they're a very private group." Qui-Gon explained. "It's also why they chose to live so deeply in the dense forests: It's unsuitable for people like us but completely ideal for them, what with their small size and all.")_

And that's another thing. His former Master kept on saying that these people are 'small'. Of course, Anakin's met his fair share of alien races, but based on Qui-Gon's choice of words, this group is at least humanoid in some way. There was no picture of them in the datapad either, so Anakin couldn't compare their size relative to his. Still though, how small can these people be? He really hopes that they aren't _too_ tiny, less he accidentally steps on one or something. 

Sighing, Anakin looked to the side of his starfighter. R2 would've usually joined him, but after his last few 'adventures', (Master Windu would've added 'unauthorized' to the word, but shh) they've been keeping a close eye on the astromech droid. While he was annoyed that he couldn't follow Anakin to this mission entrusted by his Master, he did agree to cover for him until he could return. It also meant that Anakin owes him yet another scrubbing session, but that can be dealt with later.

Finally entering the planet's atmosphere, Anakin looked for a place to land while also admiring the view. Stewjon, at first glance, looked incredibly beautiful. Luscious plant growth covered most of the surface, with colorful fields peppered in-between. It reminded him of Naboo to some degree, but this planet was undoubtedly not as 'tamed' as the plant growth found there. 

After spotting a clearing, Anakin landed his starfighter and jumped out, taking his rucksack with him.

Anakin hummed at the cool breeze that drifted around him. The planet's air wasn't as humid as he'd thought it'll be, though it may be because of the current spring season. Taking out the datapad, he went through the coordinates again. "Alright, looks like I'm heading south. Hmm, "walk until you see that ravine, and follow it to reach the A-Aco? Arco- no, Acro--" ah kriff, thattree thing, whatever." 

He looked up to the thick foliage and let out a sigh. Better start walking.

* * *

The Acropoyros Tree (as Anakin learned to say) was a gigantic, winding tree with a canopy that stretches for miles. At first, it didn't look all that remarkable, considering that its bark was the same earthy color as the ground he's standing on, but perhaps what made the tree different wasn't based on sight, but rather the Force.

Whistling in interest, Anakin pulled a low branch down with a gentle Force pull, gripping it with his mechno hand to get a better look. The leaves then changed color, from a muted green to a vibrant yellow. He awed at the sight, and the yellow began to brighten.

"Wizard." He said softly. Regardless of how he felt about plant-hunting, he did hold a bit of a soft spot for them, despite not being as gifted in caring for them as his former Master was. After only seeing the beiges of Tatooine for nine years, he could always appreciate a little greenery every once in a while. 

His musing was suddenly cut off when he felt something small hit his head. Confused, he put one hand over his head and found something round. He brought it down to eye-level and saw…

A nut?

Then, he felt something hit him again. This time on his shoulder, and with more force.

He let out a hiss and grabbed the next nut. Looking around, Anakin called out. "Hey, can you not do that--" 

Two nuts hit his forehead.

"Ow! Hey, cut that out!" He glared upwards to the Acropoyros' canopy. Someone was clearly throwing these at him from up there if he got their general trajectory right. "I'm not trying to hurt anyone, so if you can stop doing that--" 

Three nuts then dropped right on the top of his head. Anakin growled, _oh_ , _that's it!_

Anakin let go of the branch, closed his eyes and raised up his hand, focusing on the Force to pull whatever's (or whoever's, really) throwing these nuts at him. 

At a quick moment, squeals pierced the silent forest, and when Anakin made a yanking motion, several bodies came tumbling out. It was only then that he noticed the various holes adorning the Acropoyros' bark, each well-hidden and protected by the tree's natural grooves. If he didn't have the Force, finding them would've been difficult indeed.

Anakin huffed, a little impressed. _Huh, these guys are smarter than I thought._

But he wasn't going to just let them go that easily. His hand still gripping on the Force, Anakin pulled their bodies towards him so that they'd be at eye-level. "Alright, let's see what the Loth-Cat dragged in--" He opened his eyes. "W-Wait, huh?" 

He looked down at his palm. 

Right in his grasp, was a wiggling, red-blonde haired human.

A _tiny_ red-blonde human. 

Anakin made a surprised noise in his throat, but all that did was make it squirm even more. The little man (or at least, Anakin assumes it's a man) began screaming unintelligible words, which sounded a lot like curses, pushing at Anakin's fingers in an attempt to escape.

"Woah, woah, hey, calm down." He cooed, using the Force to send waves of comfort. "I'm really sorry for pulling you guys out, but I'm not trying to hurt you." 

Another scream came from Anakin's side, and he turned around to see the other humans glaring at him, all trying to get out of his Force grip. And to his surprise, they all looked incredibly similar: Same red-blonde hair, same build, same tunic, Hell, even the same bright blue eyes that were glowing in anger. Their voices all rang together, and were either screaming at him or crying out to each other. 

Anakin frowned. The red-blonde men put up a good front, but he could tell that they were all scared, their fright palpable in the Force. The one in his hand especially, who has taken to biting his fingers with no success. A Jedi shouldn't instill fear to others, even if said others can cause more than the little inconvenience. 

He pulled them closer together, making sure to leave a fair distance between each human, but not far enough that they'll feel separated. Maybe that'll help things along. "Hello," He started, waving his free flesh hand at the five humans. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, but please trust me when I say that I mean no harm." 

He honestly had no idea if they understood Basic, but hopefully, his message will ring true.

Keeping himself calm with the Force, Anakin allowed his words to be laced with tenderness and care. It seems to be working, since the floating ones were starting to calm down, and the red-blonde in his palm stopped gnawing at his glove.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker." He gestured to himself. "I'm a Jedi Knight sent by my former Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He sent me to Stewjon to help repay for a debt that happened years ago, when he first crash-landed on this planet. If I may ask, were you the locals who helped him out?" 

The group was silent for a while, trying to mull over his words. Based on their confusion in the Force, they don't really know Basic, but at least they can tell that he was asking for something. The one on his far-most left, who had shoulder-length hair, asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Je… di?"

"Yes! Jedi." Anakin pointed at himself again. "I'm a Jedi, sent by Qui-Gon Jinn." 

"Qui… Qui-Gon." Another said. He then started to wiggle again, but this time it wasn't to escape. "Qui-Qui-Gon, Jedi? Y-You… Jedi?" 

"Yep! Me, I'm a Jedi. I'm here to help." 

"Help… Help…" The group started to mutter amongst themselves, before looking back at each other. They then started to communicate in rapid-fire bursts, clicks and croons bouncing off one another as they talked. Anakin simply let them go at it, keeping them close while paying attention to the Force. 

_At least they're not throwing nuts at me anymore…_ He thought silently. He also eventually loosened his grip on the red-blonde in his hand, but kept a secure hold with the Force. 

The little man slowly got up, his face open and wary. But after deciding that Anakin wasn't going to do… whatever, to him, he turned back to his companions and made a hollering noise. 

"Laili-ho!" 

All chatter stopped. They looked at the standing red-blonde in shock, but before Anakin could even ask, another voice came about.

"LAILI-HOOOO!"

And then, one after another, multiple faces popped out of the Acropoyros' tree face, all repeating the red-blonde's 'laili-ho' with vigor. Anakin stared in awe, his gaze dumbstruck as at least forty other tiny red-blonde men came out of the tree, jumping or sliding down to greet their outside companions. 

The chattering was now at full volume, and in seconds the entire area surrounding the Jedi Knight was covered in a sea of curious tiny men. Some were reaching up to their floating friends, while others were poking and prodding at his feet. One even started to try and climb up his boots, using the various buckles as leverage. 

"Uh, hey, hold on a second here--!" Anakin tried not to stumble, less he made his earlier assumptions about stepping on his former Master's saviors true, but it was nearly impossible. There was literally no leg room to move, and the tiny men somehow got high enough to hang onto his tabards. 

Eventually, he couldn't keep his balance, so with a quick Force push to anyone behind him, Anakin fell, his rucksack taking most of his weight as he dropped down with a thud. He had also accidentally let go of the Force hold he had on the first five, but he didn't even have time to be concerned for them.

The red-blondes immediately went to swarm him, now that their giant 'adversary' was even to their size. Most went over his clothes, pulling and sniffing at the dark fabric (one's even trying to _chew_ on it, hey, these aren't food!) while others went over to touch his hair. His shriek of surprise was nearly muffled by the various sounds they were making, either to him or to each other, Anakin doesn't know. _I-I'm really stuck!_ "Mmph, h-hey, get off me--"

"Hey! Stop stop stop stoooop!" 

One particular voice stood out from the rest, loud enough that the moment the other red-blondes heard it, they immediately stopped talking. The shift to silence was so sudden, Anakin felt like he was being admonished by a Master, even though the ire wasn't aimed at him. 

He slowly craned up his head, being mindful of the red-blondes around him, and saw a pair of sharp pale-blue eyes staring right at him.

He walked forward, moving through the red-blondes which parted from his path. When he reached Anakin's face, he stopped, brown cloak flowing against the wind. 

"Hel… lo there." He said, peering at him with cautious curiosity. 

Anakin stared back. "Hello." 

"You, ah… you say, you are Jedi, yes?" He asked, the thick accent and loose grasp on Basic fumbling his words. "You say…. Qui-Gon Jinn, yes?" 

Anakin nodded. "Yep, tall, long hair, a Jedi Master. He sent me here to help some locals who helped him years ago, when he crash-landed here."

"Ah… cr-crashhh… laaand." The red-blonde tested the strange word on his tongue. "Cr-Crash-land. Uh, with… green… green what, ya?" 

"S-Starship! Green starship!" One of the other tiny men cried out.

"Ah, yes yes, starship. Green starship." The red-blonde nodded, placing his tiny hand on his bearded chin. "Mm-hmm, green starship, come… here, long ago. Tall man, like you. Uh… this," He pointed at Anakin's tabards. "Same too, but not… this color." 

"Well, I'm a bit unorthodox myself, so…" Anakin shrugged, sending a smile to the other's way. 

"Qui-Gon Jinn said… Jedi, are good. Jedi… help, right?" 

_Finally, some progress!_ "Yes! We Jedi help people. Qui-Gon sent me to help you." 

The red-blonde men stared at each other, slowly muttering as they took in Anakin's words once more. The cloaked one was whispering too, until he then clapped his hands. 

"Then… we made… mistake." He said, voice sounding solemn even with him dragging out the word' mistake.' "We… hurt… Jedi. Is, wrong."

A sad-sounding 'Laili-ho' came out from one of the tiny men, and then, they croaked out a jumbled up chorus of 'Sooooorrryyy'. Though it sounded more like crying banthas than anything.

Still though, the miserable noise tugged at Anakin's heart. It wasn't wrong for them to think of him as a potential threat; after all they were just protecting their home. What do they have to be sorry for? Anakin resolves to make it right.

_And I know just how._

"Um, sorry, but can you all just get off me for a bit? No no, I'm not mad! I just, I need to reach for something…" Anakin gently pushed the red-blonde men away, trying his best not to get distracted from the saddened to tearing up faces. Taking off his rucksack, the Knight reached down to grab something that Qui-Gon gave him.

_("Is that… chocolate?" Anakin asked, grabbing the transparent box._

_"Yes." Qui-Gon responded, face set to a cheeky grin. "They get pretty embarrassed about it, but I also noticed that they're very fond of sweets, especially confectionaries like these._

_When you give it to them, tell them it's from me, and I'm certain that they'll be willing to listen to you.")_

"Qui-Gon told me to give you these. He says that they're your favorites." He said to the group at large, opening the box to reveal the chocolatey goodness. 

Many of the red-blondes stared at the box in shock, clearly recognizing its contents. Some began to babble in wonder, their chitters sounding both anxious and excited. But it's clear that they weren't going to do anything until the cloaked red-blonde acts. 

He stared at the box, his face looking similar to his fellow brethren. Slowly, he reached out, his small arms wrapping against a round chocolate ball. When he looked up, Anakin gave him an encouraging nod, but he still didn't bite down. 

Instead, the red-blonde pushed it up to him, as if giving the treat for an offering. 

"You… take first." 

Now it was Anakin's turn to stare in shock, pointing at himself in confusion. The red-blonde nodded, pushing the chocolate ball up further, even going up to his tip-toes. "Ah… I-- Thank you." He finally said, a little bashful with the idea of eating his own gift, but Anakin tried to accept it humbly. He gently took the ball from the cloaked one's hand, and bit down a piece. 

He gave the other piece back, even when the other initially refused. "Here, so we can share." He explained with a smile. "That's how gifts work, right? You share them with the people you care about." 

And yes, Anakin has only met these people for perhaps half an hour, maybe more. But already, he could see what Qui-Gon meant: slightly strange, but well-meaning folk. He couldn't help _but_ care for them, in all their tiny glory.

The cloaked red-blonde looked terribly overwhelmed, his frame shaking a little at Anakin's gesture. Finally he took back the other side of the chocolate ball, and took a small bite from the side. 

And silence.

"..."

"LAILI-HOOO!"

The sea of red-blonde men cheered in joy, each screaming out 'laili-ho' while they jumped around happily. Anakin laughed alongside them, joining them as their enthusiasm swept through the Force. Even the Acropoyros Tree seems joyful, as the winds swept through, bringing hundreds of technicolor leaves onto the forest ground below. 

As the others were yelling with glee, Anakin felt something small grasp his finger. 

He looked down and gasped at the sight of a teary-eyed yet happy red-blonde smiling at him.

"Mmm, thank you… A-na-kin, Sk-ai-wal-ker.” He said, slowly spelling out Anakin's name like it was something to be revered.

"My name… is Obi. Obi-Wan." He then pointed to his cheerful brothers below. "All… use Obi as name. Obi-Two, Obi-Three, and more. But… toge-ther, we are… the Kenobi." 

The red-blonde-- no, _Obi-Wan,_ beamed up to him.

"We will be… happy, for your help, Jedi A-na-kin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess we're really commitin' huh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (also bonus points if you know where Laili-ho comes from)
> 
> Tho for once I do actually know how it's gonna progress and end, so hopefully I won't end up sprawling too much this time? But hell this chapter went through enough story changes lol, I didn't even mean for the tiny Obi's to throw nuts at Ani, but here we are :P
> 
> Since school's coming back and all, I can't upload as much haha, but I hope you'll enjoy this little thing I got this time lol, and thank you very much for reading~ Have a wonderful day!!


End file.
